Bubblehead And The Baby
by Red Witch
Summary: Maybe it's not such a good idea to let a defective memory bird hang around a baby Supertrooper?


**Bubblehead has taken off with the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters again. Here's a shot of more madness from me because I'm bored. **

**Bubblehead And The Baby**

"Now Bubblehead please behave yourself while Goose is away on a mission," Niko asked the memory bird that couldn't remember anything except how to get in trouble.

"Do I get nachos if I do?" Bubblehead asked as he sat on her shoulder.

"Maybe," Niko sighed as she rang the door chime to the Supertroopers' apartment.

Darkstar answered the door. "Hey Niko. I see you brought Bubblehead."

"Yeah Shane asked me to take him to you and see if you can watch him for a while," Niko said.

"OWWWW!"

"Mata! No biting Noah! That's not how we behave!" Darkstar called out. "Noah stop crying! She didn't bite you **that** hard!"

"Yes she did!" Noah screamed.

"Uh is there a problem here?" Niko blinked.

"Oh no they're just playing," Darkstar smirked.

"OWWWW!"

"Playing **what?** Cannibal?" Bubblehead chirped.

"I didn't bite Noah **that** time!" Mata shouted.

"No, you just kicked me!" Noah shouted.

"I didn't kick you that hard," Mata said.

"Where you kicked it was hard enough!" Noah yelled.

"Oh stop whining! She kicked me there **twice** and you don't see me crying about it!" Ryder shouted.

WHAM!

"That one kind of hurts…" Ryder whimpered.

"Mata! No more kicking the boys there! They can't handle it!" Darkstar shouted.

"Okay," Mata said. "We'll be more gentle on them."

"YEOW!" Ryder screamed.

"You call **that **gentle?" Niko was stunned.

"For Supertroopers yes," Darkstar said. "It's not like the human kids are here. Jessica and Billy are at school and Little Zach is with his mother."

"PILEDRIVER!" Dea whooped.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Noah screamed.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Niko was stunned.

"Only when they get really violent," Darkstar told her.

"Nice to see all that counseling and therapy is working on them, huh?" Bubblehead quipped.

"Are you sure you can handle Bubblehead today?" Niko was having second thoughts about this.

"Don't worry, Bubblehead can play with Dawnstar. She really likes him and he's good with her," Darkstar said.

"I like the baby," Bubblehead chirped.

"YEOWWWW!"

"Mostly because she doesn't have any teeth yet," Bubblehead blinked.

"Girls stop beating up Noah and Ryder!" Niko barked. "Stop fighting!"

"Why?" Noah asked. "We're having fun!"

"I think I'm just going to walk away now…" Niko decided it was better to avoid the headache altogether. "Here's Bubblehead…Try not to dismantle him."

"Something tells me that if that did happen, Goose wouldn't mind so much," Darkstar snorted as Bubblehead flew past her and into the next room.

Baby Dawnstar was in a playpen happily gurgling. "Hi baby!" Bubblehead fluttered down and landed in her playpen. "How's it going?"

Dawnstar gurgled and started to crawl towards Bubblehead. "Urk! Boy you're getting a lot of vitamins in your diet aren't you?" Bubblehead gasped as Dawnstar hugged him.

"Oh isn't that cute?" Darkstar smiled as she walked in. "Dawnstar, you like your little friend don't you?"

"If she likes me any more I'm gonna be a pancake," Bubblehead chirped. Dawnstar gummed his head. "Hey! Don't eat me! I'm not a nacho!"

CRASH!

"Now what?" Darkstar went into the next room. "Ryder! You know you don't throw furniture like that! You throw it like **this!"**

CRASH!

"I'm beginning to remember why I fit in here so well," Bubblehead disentangled himself from Dawnstar. "You want something to eat baby? You must be hungry if you want to eat me! I'll get you something good!"

Twenty five minutes later Commander Cain was in his office doing paperwork. "Now if I bet fifty dollars on Mr. Lucky I'm pretty sure with odds of two to one I might be able to pay for repairs of the last insane incident around here," Cain muttered.

"Gahgaghaghaghgahghaggaggaaaahgghga…" A strange noise was heard.

"What in the world?" Cain blinked. Then his trashcan flew across the room. "What the…?" He looked down and saw Baby Dawnstar in her cute pink romper crawling towards him. "How did **you** get in here?"

"So **this** is where this vent leads too?" Bubblehead poked his head out of a vent on the floor. "Nice place."

"Of course…" Cain hung his head down.

"Gah! La ga ga!" Dawnstar chirped as she started to climb up on Cain.

"Hey! What are you doing? Hey! OW! That hurts!" Cain was defenseless as Dawnstar climbed all over him. "Ow! My liver! This is not how I thought it was going to be destroyed! Ow!"

"Look at her go! I knew feeding her all those pixie sticks to her would give her extra energy!"

"YOU FED PURE SUGAR TO A BABY SUPERTROOPER?" Cain shouted. Dawnstar had climbed on her desk and was now throwing things around.

"That explains all the crayon drawings on the walls," Niko sighed as she walked in.

"Somebody get this baby back to her mother! By the way where is her mother?" Cain yelled.

The intercom went on. "Uh sir, we've had a little incident," A harried ranger said.

"This is not my fault!" Darkstar was heard saying. "It's just that the kids were playing a game and it got out of hand."

"Yeah that chair I threw didn't make that big a hole," Mata said.

"Gaaaahhhhh!" Dawnstar happily threw away several important papers.

"Yeah throw those papers good baby!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Why we keep **any** children or memory birds here is beyond me!" Cain began to pound his head on the wall. "But I just figured out why we let them on missions sometimes! It's so they can drive the bad guys crazy instead of us!"


End file.
